Nightmares of Your Dead Friend
by 101supertails
Summary: You decide to trick or treat with your best friend named Yuki who is an Octoling. However, things go south and what happens to her, causes you to have a horrifying experience. A 2nd person story. Just a little something I did for Halloween. T-rated but does get quite brutal and dark. And I also made the cover as well.


**Fair Warning. This story gets pretty dark pretty quick. I tried to keep it from getting M-Rated though so… yeah.**

 **Also, happy Halloween guys. If you're trick-or-treating this Halloween, please be careful.**

It is Halloween, and you and your best friend named Yuki are going to go trick or treating. You remember first meeting her. She was an Octoling and was having trouble making friends. You saw her one day crying and decided to say hi, you and her chatted for a bit then… well the rest became history.

Yuki was dressed in some sort of agent outfit you'd see occasionally when you play turf wars, and you decided to dress as a vampire because they're cool to you.

Some time has passed and you two were so far having a very good time. Both of you got loads of candy, a lot of other squids and octos commented on both of your costumes, calling them "fresh" and unique, and you even got some money from some of the rich candygivers.

You also have plans to take her to a Squid Sister Halloween concert as well, where Inkopolis' pop star duo will sing all throughout the night and you want to take her there for added fun.

You and Yuki walked down a lot of streets, with almost all of the houses decorated for the occasion. Some had basic decorations like zombies and ghosts on the lawn and doors, others had fancier decor like a moving skeleton that actually spooked the both of you.

At one point during your trek for sugary sweets, you decide that you had enough candy, and wanted to ask Yuki if she wanted to go see the concert.

But Yuki was not here. It appears you somehow ended up losing her, but figured that she didn't get very far and searched around the area.

But as time went on, you were getting more and more worried as you still couldn't find her.

"Where could she have gone?" you ask yourself.

You then found a small area with various trees and pumpkins within it. But something stuck out in that area. You couldn't tell what it was but it appeared to be a decoration of some sort…

But as you walked closer to it, you soon saw that it was no decoration… your heart sunk and your nerves tensed up when you saw that what looked like a really good decoration…

… Was actually a dead Octoling hung from a tree. Her body was beaten, purple ink was forming underneath her, and what appeared to be her costume, was within the purple ink.

You almost screamed. You asked yourself why in the world someone would do such a horrible thing. You were shaken, sickened, and wanted nothing more than to look away and never see it again. But curiosity unfortunately gets the better of you and you observe the body even closer and what you found was even worse than anything you could possibly imagine.

The Octoling was your friend Yuki.

At that point, you screamed. You wailed. You cried. You wanted to simply give your best friend a great Halloween. But… "Yuki… Why would someone do this to you?" you ask yourself. You fall over and cry your eyes out, mourning for your friend…

Someone must have heard your screaming though and saw the body because about a few minutes after, the police showed up. Your heart raced. You don't want them to think you were the killer or anything like that! A sea urchin dressed in police gear comes up to you and asks you what had happened. You try to tell him that you found Yuki dead but due to the shock you were in, you couldn't even speak properly. He then tells you to try to calm down and asks you again what had happened. You were able to tell him this time what had happened and that you had no involvement in the event and that you had found her this way. They were thankfully understandable, and even gave you a ride back to your home however, they said that they have to visit you tomorrow for interrogation reasons. But then one of them told you to "take it easy for now."

You were enraged when he said that, and while thankfully you didn't do anything to him, you almost wanted too… how he dare say that about your friend!

Your mother tried to comfort you as best as she could, but all you wanted to do was crawl into a ball and wish this never happened. You couldn't help but blame yourself. If you didn't lose her while trick or treating earlier then she would have never died… After the horrible and traumatizing event, you try to get some sleep. You kept shaking. You could barely even stay still and relax…

But eventually, sleep takes you over and you try to dream…

Suddenly, an image strikes into your vision. And to your surprise, you see your friend Yuki. But her position has you confused and scared.

She was face down, and her costume looked like it was battered. You can see purple ink leaking onto the ground from her body. You then start to realize that the setting is the same as when you found her dead. The tree area.

You start to question again what was going on, but then all of a sudden, you hit her with the edge of an inkbrush!

You ask yourself why you did such a thing. You wonder why you hit your friend with an inkbrush all of a sudden. Is her condition the result of you beating her? That's absurd! You would never do that to her. She's your best friend! But then you proceed to hit her again with the brush. She tries to scream in agony as you hit her, but only whimpers like a dog. You try to force yourself to stop but alas, you keep hitting her again, and again, and again. What seemed like minutes felt like hours…

"Please… stop…" Yuki croaks, shaking. You wanted to cry. You wanted to throw the brush away and give her a hug and tell her you're sorry…

You throw the brush to your side and pick up Yuki by her neck. She can barely move, let alone talk. Her body was bloody and bruised, and her costume had been ripped off as you were beating her with the inkbrush leaving her in only her undershirt and shorts. You look into her face and all you see is a beaten, scarred Octoling girl who wants nothing more than for you to stop.

"Why…" she squeaks as tears start to form over her bruised eyes. Why won't you just let her go you keep asking yourself. You just want to stop but nothing is happening but the opposite. You then throw her onto the ground. You try to force yourself to stop again but it's all in vain. It's as if your body is on autopilot and there's no shutoff button. You then reach for her shorts and proceed to attempt to take them off as she violently squirms.

You want to stop but you can't.

She wants you to stop but you can't

You want nothing more than to stop this madness…

Yuki musters out one more scream.

"NOOOOOOOO-

"-OOOOOOOO!" You wake up in a cold sweat.

It was a nightmare.

A horrible horrible nightmare.

You cry over the horrors you have just witnessed and thank the lucky stars it's over…

But why?

Why did you have a nightmare where you were assaulting your best friend?

Did seeing the dead body cause such a thing?

Or maybe… you saw into the eyes of the true assailant.

After all, you would never attack your best friend.

You turn your television on and the news program featuring Callie and Marie starts.

Callie: hold onto your tentacles…

Marie: It's Inkopolis news time!

They proceeded to do the usual. Tell the viewers which stages are currently available for turf wars, that stuff. But what they say next only served to you as a bitter reminder of the reality you're in

Callie: And one more thing. We regret to inform that last night, a young Octoling by the name of Yuki Wasabi was unfortunately killed during last night's Halloween. Investigators are still trying to track down the assailant, and we ask you all to take a moment of silence for this girl and her family and friends affected by this tragedy…

You turn the television off.

You look over to your calendar and note that it's November 1st. You remember that while the events in your nightmare are not true, the fact still stands that your friend is dead. You tear up upon realizing that and wonder how you will cope with such a loss…

"Yuki… I'm sorry."

 **And that's where it ends. Thank you very much for reading this fanfic I did for Halloween. I know it ends on a rather depressing note, and I apologize in advance if it didn't match your tastes, but I wanted to end it on a sad note. And another thing. I hold absolutely no hate to Octolings or anything like that. I personally like the 8 legged creatures quite a bit, so don't think that this is a hate fic. No. this is meant to be a horror fic silly.**

 **Anyway, thanks again for reading. Stay fresh, and stay safe during Halloween!**


End file.
